


Pain

by BringMeBackHome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Kuina et Sabo forment un couple heureux depuis quelques années maintenant. Les hauts et les bas, ils ont toujours réussi à les traverser. Les défauts de l'un et de l'autre, ils les ont acceptés depuis bien longtemps, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils les supportent tout au long de l'année. Une dispute est si vite arrivée...
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> One-shot écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé sur le Discord appelé : Poulécriture. Ce one-shot est dédié à MissCactus puisque j'étais son Secret Santa.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

— Sabo !

Kuina pesta tout en ne quittant pas du regard la panière à pain qu'ils avaient créée derrière un placard coulissant. Un grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle continuait désespérément de trouver un produit pourtant clairement manquant. Dans cette panière, se trouvait tous les achats issus de la boulangerie. De temps en temps, il y avait de la brioche faîte maison ou des briochettes aux pépites qu'ils achetaient à la boulangerie française en bas de la rue. Plus régulièrement, il y avait du pain de mie aux céréales, que Kuina, comme Sabo d'ailleurs, affectionnaient tout particulièrement au petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière remplissait aisément le pain frais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déguster quand la boulangerie était fermée. 

Le bruit des chaussons trainant sur le carrelage signala à la brunette que son petit-ami arrivait enfin dans la cuisine. Ce raclement régulier lui rappela, elle détestait cette vieille manie et entendre ce son eut le don de l'irriter un peu plus, comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez agacée. Kuina était prête à l'accueillir avec les honneurs. Agacée, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, fronça les sourcils et ses yeux lui lancèrent de puissants éclairs à la seconde où il mit les pieds dans la pièce. 

— T'as pas oublié quelque chose en débauchant ce soir ? 

Sabo leva un sourcil et l'air bête qui se dessina sur son visage qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi séduisant versa un peu plus d'eau dans une coupe déjà bien pleine. Un grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle peina à prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

— Ne me dis pas que tu sais pas.

— Bah je sais vraiment pas, se défendit le blond en haussant les épaules, un peu perdu.

— Observe un peu autour de toi _bordel_ , s'énerva clairement Kuina, les poings serrés.

— Hé, doucement, j'ai rien demandé moi, on se calme.

Le ton de son petit-ami venait soudainement de changer. Si la jeune femme était la seule agacée quelques secondes plus tôt, à présent, Sabo semblait être vexé et optait pour une position des plus défensives, tendant donc vers l'agressivité. Son corps quant à lui envoyait des messages contradictoire, les mains en l'air, il prenait une position innocente, alors que les traits de son visage se durcissaient, preuve d'une certaine contrariété.

— Tu vas certainement pas me dire de me calmer. Je me tiens devant quoi d'après toi ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour comprendre et il sembla alors réaliser son erreur. Toutefois, alors qu'habituellement il se serait contenté de s'excuser et de subir les foudres de Kuina, il répondit :

— Ok, j'ai pas le pain, mais tu pourrais y penser toi aussi.

Un « Oh. » offusquée s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la brunette alors que le vase débordait et que sa patience arrivait à ses limites. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait perdre. 

— Tu es celui qui débauches le plus tôt, ça semble logique que tu ailles chercher le pain, argumenta Kuina comme si son raisonnement relevait de la pure évidence.

— Peut-être oui, mais j'y ai pas pensé et à ce que je sache, tu passes toi aussi devant la boulangerie et ça te prend pas plus de temps qu'à moi.

— Ça me gênerait pas si le repas était prêt, mais regarde, il est plus de vingt heures et rien n'est prêt !

— On avait dit que peut-être on commandait, donc j'ai préféré ne rien préparer. Et te connaissant, si j'avais fait quelque chose, tu aurais voulu commander, soupira Sabo en croisant à son tour les bras sur son torse, montrant qu'il n'était pas ouvert au dialogue. Mais forcément, j'ai rien préparé, donc tu ne veux pas commander, mais manger fait maison.

— Dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien au fait que je sors d'une longue journée et que j'avais envie de manger un morceau de pain et qu'il n'y en a pas. 

— Tu crois que t'es la seule à avoir eu une longue journée ? Je fais quoi durant mes huit heures de boulot, je me croise les pouces peut-être ?

— J'ai jamais dit que tu travaillais pas, se défendit la plus jeune en posant ses deux mains contre ses hanches.

— Et pourtant à t'entendre on pourrait le croire ! Bref, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, alors commande à manger ou je sais pas, parce que j'ai plus faim et je vais dans le bureau !

Sabo leva les bras en l'air, demandant silencieusement au ciel ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une personne comme Kuina. Il l'aimait plus que tout et pourtant, elle avait le don de l'agacer comme jamais personne auparavant. Ces faits contradictoires pourraient peut-être en réalité liés. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait autant parce que justement, elle n'hésitait pas à le confronter et à l'obliger à s'affirmer, à se défendre. Kuina observa son visage déformé par la colère et après un dernier regard des plus froids, le blond s'en alla. Les pas qu'il effectua étaient toujours aussi traînants et si d'habitude elle prenait sur elle, elle ne put se retenir. 

— Et arrête de traîner des pieds !

Un claquement de porte lui répondit preuve que Sabo était arrivé dans le bureau bien énervé, mais au moins, Kuina avait eu le dernier mot dans cette dispute. Bientôt, sa remontrance fut suivie d'un grognement et d'un petit cri empli de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la mettre hors d'elle ! Dans ses moments, elle oubliait toutes les qualités incroyables de Sabo, lesquelles l'avaient séduites sans grande difficulté lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt. La brunette n'arrivait simplement pas à croire qu'il avait oublié le pain, après tout, cela faisait sens qu'il aille le chercher. Il débauchait plus tôt qu'elle et il en était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient emménager ensemble, six mois plus tôt. 

Campée sur ses positions, elle ferma avec force le placard coulissant et s'assit sur la table de la cuisine. Téléphone en main, elle passa commande auprès d'un site de livraison, elle prit son tacos habituel et bien trop agacée, elle n'inclut pas celui de Sabo. Après tout, il lui avait dit haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas faim alors qu'il reste à bouder de son côté, elle au moins, elle se coucherait le ventre plein. L'application l'avertit qu'elle ne serait pas livrée avant une bonne demi-heure et pour tuer le temps, elle décida de regarder un épisode de sa série préférée. L'appartement aurait sans aucun doute mérité un peu de ménage, mais en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. 

Pendant de longues minutes, Kuina ne porta pas la moindre intention à la série et ronchonna intérieurement, lança des répliques acerbes sur la courte mémoire de Sabo, mais aussi sa tendance tête en l'air et sa fâcheuse habitude à lui répondre alors qu'il était clairement en tort. Il avait oublié le pain, un point c'est tout, il n'avait aucune excuse. Après une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, la colère s'apaisa et elle put enfin regarder avec attention les scènes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Toutefois, malgré les piques que se lançaient les personnages principaux, Kuina n'arrivait pas à rire avec eux. Comme à chaque fois, une dispute avec le blond la laissait morose, un brin déprimée.

La brunette n'arrêtait pas tourner leur échange houleux dans sa tête et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il était ridicule de s'engueuler aussi violemment à cause d'une baguette pain. Certes, cela l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir en manger ce soir ou demain matin, mais elle ferait sans, comme elle le faisait au moins une fois par semaine lorsque la boulangerie était fermée. Par ailleurs, un oubli pouvait arriver et il était impossible de toujours penser à tout. Immédiatement, elle se souvint que durant le début de leur relation, Kuina avait involontairement posé un lapin à Sabo. En effet, elle avait perdu la notion du temps en compagnie de son meilleur ami et le rendez-vous lui était sorti de la tête. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il ne lui avait pas fait subir ce genre de scène, se montrant même des plus compréhensifs. 

Se sentant à présent coupable, la jeune femme arrêta la série et retourna sur le site de commande. Rapidement, elle acheta le tacos préféré de Sabo et sourit en apprenant qu'il arriverait dans vingt minutes. Sans attendre, elle mit le chour à chauffer et la minute d'après, le livreur arrivait avec sa première commande. Karin sourit et plaça le tout dans le four pour le garder au chaud jusqu'à la deuxième livraison.

Les vingt prochaines minutes furent particulièrement longues et elle sauta presque sur le livreur, lui arrachant la commande des mains. Toujours aussi pressée, Kuina sortit sa propre commande du four pour la remettre dans le sac. Avec hâte, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et la boule au ventre, toqua à la porte. Un sec « Entre. » lui parvint à l'oreille et elle obéit tout en accusant le coup.

— J'ai commandé tacos, souffla-t-elle en faisant seulement apparaître sa tête et les deux sacs à l'effigie de la marque de livraison.

Sabo, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, ses lunettes de repos sur le nez, attendit quelques longues secondes avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Son visage était fermé et Kuina comprit qu'elle avait réellement merdé.

— Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû t'engueuler pour ça, reprit-elle en entrant franchement dans la petite pièce, la tête basse, quelque peu honteuse. Tu travailles durement et tu t'es certainement replongé dans un dossier durant la dernière heure. Il arrive aussi d'oublier, après tout, je l'ai fait pour un rendez-vous. Bref, prends le tacos en signe de bonne foi.

Le jeune homme ne tiqua pas, gardant une expression fermée, laquelle angoissait un peu plus Kuina. Difficilement, elle déglutit. Jamais il ne lui avait fait la tête aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout même. La brunette, particulièrement vexée par cette vengeance pourtant méritée, s'approcha du blond, déposa le sac contenant son tacos sur le bureau, avant de tourner les talons. Elle s'était excusée, elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus, Sabo reviendrait vers elle quand il se sentirait prêt à lui pardonner sa conduite. De nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut une main contre son poignet, puis des doigts s'entrelaçant aux siens. Déjà, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage alors qu'elle se retournait vivement. 

Son sourire retrouva un écho des plus plaisants sur le visage de son petit-ami. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui espiègle de Sabo et sut immédiatement, qu'il lui en tiendrait rigueur pendant encore quelques semaines et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler cette dispute à la moindre occasion, particulièrement devant leurs amis. Malgré tout, Kuina avait surtout conscience qu'il lui pardonnait. 

— Allons manger ensemble ce délicieux et gratuit tacos.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel tout en pestant légèrement. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas d'embrasser passionnément Sabo, heureuse de le retrouver et de mettre cette stupide dispute derrière eux. 


End file.
